1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method of the same, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus which performs motion correction for a video frame, and a video processing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a video processing apparatus performs video processing for a video signal to output a displayable video. The video processing apparatus performs video processing for a video signal including a predetermined video received from a broadcasting station, or a video signal inputted from various video devices such as a DVD.
The video processing apparatus sequentially displays a plurality of unit videos included in the video signal, that is, a plurality of frames. However, since the video processing apparatus has a limited number of frames to display per unit time, in the case that a video includes an object with a quick movement, a user may not perceive the movement of the object to be natural. Accordingly, the conventional video processing apparatus performs a Frame Rate Conversion (FRC) for converting a frame rate, a Movie Judder Cancellation (MJC) for dividing a frame into a predetermined unit of blocks and estimating a motion by using a motion vector of an adjacent block adjacent to an arbitrary block, and so on, to display a corrected frame.
However, a conventional video processing apparatus using the MJC algorithm has a problem in that motion correction cannot be accurately performed due to the lack of the number of adjacent blocks on side edges of a screen to cause a halo phenomenon around the object. To solve such a problem, the conventional video processing apparatus performs over-scanning so that side edges of a screen are not displayed, but there has been an increasing desire to watch full-scan video.